


Birthday Show

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack's friends and fiance celebrate his birthday with him. Rated mature for sexual references, though it doesn't go into much detail. Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher and Z belongs to ZDusk.





	Birthday Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher).



Jack knew that his birthday would be a good one when he woke up with his beloved wizard's arms wrapped around him.

"Morning," Jack mumbled, smiling as Ydris nuzzled his neck.

"Good morning, my sweet," said Ydris. "I hope you slept well."

"'Course I did, I slept with you," Jack mumbled sleepily, turning around to share sleepy morning kisses with his fiance. Ydris chuckled.

"I hope that wasn't a jab at my performance in bed," said Ydris, his hand travelling lower down Jack's torso. Jack blushed, eagerly kissing Ydris' neck and parting his legs so his fiance could explore more.

"Ydris," Jack murmured, his own hands busy searching Ydris' body. There was a knocking at the door, and Jack rolled his eyes. At least Z had learned to knock, if it was her.

"Ah, that's right, we can't have fun right now," said Ydris, pulling away from Jack to wipe his damp fingers on the bedclothes.

"Why not?" asked Jack. "Birthday sex is the best, everyone says so."

"Because we have somewhere to be today," said Ydris, getting up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to rub one out."

"Let me take care of that for you," said Jack, pulling Ydris back onto the bed and slipping his hand into the magician's pants. Ydris grinned at him.

By the time the two men emerged from the wagon, Zelda was looking quite impatient, standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a frown on her face.

"About time," she said. "What were you doing?" At the redness of Ydris' face, she reconsidered. "Actually, you know what, don't tell me. I'd rather not know."

"Sorry, Z," said Jack, laughing. "You kinda interrupted us."

"It's nine in the morning," said Z. "I'm judging you."

"How come Louisa isn't with you, then?" asked Jack.

"She can feel my judgement," said Z with a glare in the general direction of the fishing village, and Jack laughed again.

"Is everything set up?" asked Ydris.

"Yep," said Z, almost bouncing in place. "C'mon, your horses are here and the cake is waiting."

"Ooh, cake," said Jack. "Who made it?"

"It better not have been Jamie Olivetree," said Ydris.

"Oh god no, I didn't want to kill you on your birthday," said Z. "Not by food poisoning. That would not be a great way to go." Jack shuddered.

"Yeesh," said Ydris. "Don't put the boy off his food, Z."

"Yeah, Z," said Jack, checking that Dale's tack was right and then mounting him. "Shame on you."

They set off from the highland, jumping the small wall into Silverglade. Z led the way to Firgrove, where there was a picnic table set up with various plates of cookies, some drinks, and a large cake with blue frosting.

"It looks like one of those gender reveal parties," said Jack as he dismounted and took the bit out of Dale's mouth so his horse could graze.

"That was the intention, I believe," said Z. "It's a boy!"

"Damn straight it is," said Jack, taking a seat at the picnic table. His fiance took a seat beside him, even though it was quite difficult for the magician to get both legs under the table. Jack just laughed at him.

"So, are we waiting for the other two?" asked Ydris, looking longingly at the cake.

"Only for the cake," said Z.

"At first we were supposed to wait to eat," said Justin after swallowing his mouthful of cookie. "But I got too hungry."

"And I didn't want my boyfriend to starve," said Z, patting his arm. Justin kissed her on the cheek, leaving a smear of chocolate, which Z wiped off with her sleeve.

"Did Louisa bake all these too?" asked Jack, picking up a chocolate chip cookie.

"She had a big baking day yesterday," said Z. "I know because Lisa was sent to hang out with me for the day, and she spent the whole time complaining."

"Keeping her from chocolate is cruel and unusual punishment," said Justin.

"Ugh, I know," said Z. "But it was for a good cause."

"Damn straight it was," said Jack with his mouth full of cookie. Z frowned at him but didn't chastise him for once.

"I hope they come soon, though," said Z, staring longingly at the cake. "Because that looks delicious."

"It really does," said Jack. "Louisa really outdid herself on this one." It was a tiered cake, with little fondant wild animals decorating it. Granted, the animals looked a little wonky, but it was the thought that counted. And anyway, the writing of 'Happy Birthday Jack' looked excellent. Jack couldn't resist himself, and stole a bit of the frosting. It put an instant grin on his face- the frosting was sweet and delicious.

"Noo, don't do that, now you'll age up," said Z, gently smacking his hand away. Jack laughed.

"You've been playing too much Sims," said Jack. Z pouted.

"Okay, we're here, finally," said Louisa, looking a little sheepish as she rode in on Smokeeye with Lisa on Starshine.

"Finally!" said Justin. "You're lucky Jorvik doesn't have many insects, or this cake would've been eaten by them by now."

"Sorry," said Lisa, dismounting Starshine. "I'm a bit irresistible."

"So is Ydris, apparently," Z muttered. "But now that we're all here, we can finally eat cake."

"Yes," said Justin. "Please do."

"But we have to sing the birthday song too," said Louisa. "It's tradition to embarrass the birthday person."

"Yes, we do," said Lisa, nodding. "I'll lead, since I'm the best singer."

"Wait, let me light the candles first," said Z, rummaging in her saddlebags and bringing out several candles. Not as many as was needed for Jack's age, she didn't want to cover the entire cake with candles, just a few to put on the top and on some of the tiers between the fondant animals. She summoned a small flame on her fingertip and lit the candles, causing them to burn with a dark blue flame.

"Nice, Z," said Jack, grinning at his friend. Z blew out the flame on her finger, even though she didn't have to, and smiled back at him.

"Hmm, though this cake does rather seem to be a little too blue now," said Ydris. "Let's change that, shall we?" He cast a spell, though nothing seemed to happen.

"Well, now I'm glad I didn't flavour the icing," said Louisa.

"What did you do to my cake?" asked Jack, but Lisa was already launching into the 'happy birthday' song. Everyone sang it while Jack sat there laughing at how bad Lisa could sound despite being a talented singer, and then he could only grin as they ended it with 'for he's a jolly good fellow'.

Jack blew out the candles, and was delighted to find that they smelled rather like blueberries.

"Did you make a wish?" asked Z.

"Yeah but I'm not tellin' you what it was," said Jack. Z pouted.

"Fine," said Z. Ydris wrapped his arm around his fiance, and they sat back while Louisa cut the cake. Ydris chuckled when the result of his spell was revealed. Inside, the cake was rainbow-coloured. The colours were quite evenly separated, too, despite the cake not being multi-layered.

"It's a gay boy," said Ydris with a laugh. Jack laughed too, giving his fiance a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for the improvement, Ydris," said Louisa, taking her own slice of the cake after Jack had taken his slice (the biggest one, of course, as tradition dictated). "I was going to make it multi-layered and rainbow, but then I decided to put effort into it."

"Are you implying that a multi-layered rainbow cake wouldn't have been effort?" asked Z. "I could never make something like that."

"The real effort would've been keeping this one away from it," said Louisa, nudging her girlfriend. Lisa stuck her tongue out at her, so Louisa shoved a double chocolate cookie into her mouth. Lisa melted into a goofy smile. Jack did too when he tasted a forkful of the cake.

"Holy shit, this is delicious," said Jack after swallowing his mouthful. "Thanks, Louisa."

"You're welcome," said Louisa with a smile. "It's baked with love."

"Between the six of us and these delicious baked goods, I'm surprised nobody has slipped into a diabetic coma yet," said Jack.

"You're right, that is surprising," said Justin. "But I've learned to stop questioning things. I mean, my girlfriend's a kitsune, Ydris is a wizard, the birthday boy has this weird animal magnetism, Lisa and Louisa are Soul Riders, and I'm... well, I'm at least a quarter whatever my grandfather is."

"It's a weird world we live in," said Z, patting his hand. "But let's not dwell on that now. 'Tis time for presents!"

"Aw, you guys didn't have to get me anything," said Jack.

"Yes we did, shush," said Z, bringing a wrapped package out of her saddlebag. The other three all produced presents of their own, too, but Ydris whispered in Jack's ear that he'd get his present later tonight. It sent goosebumps down Jack's spine, and he shivered in anticipation.

"Aww, Z, this is... I love you," said Jack, grinning as he unwrapped his present from Z and found a Lazy Town DVD.

"Ooh, don't let Ydris hear you say that," said Z with a laugh.

"Too late, I already heard," said Ydris. "But I know you don't mean it in that way."

"Yeah, Jack's heart belongs to you," said Z. "It's so sweet."

"And now, so does this," said Justin, handing his present to Jack. It felt soft, and Jack had to laugh when he unwrapped it. It was a scarf. "To, uh, keep you warm on your travels."

"Thanks, Justin," said Jack, smiling at him. "Winter is coming, so this will see a lot of use."

"Good, I'm glad you like it," said Justin.

"Open mine next," said Lisa, putting a small wrapped box down beside Jack's plate.

"I hope this isn't a ring, 'cause I've already got one of those," said Jack as he worked on tearing open the paper. He opened the box, and looked confused as he saw the amulet. "Uh, thanks?"

"It's a healing amulet," said Lisa as Jack took the chain necklace out of the box. "So if you get hurt, your body will heal faster."

"Oh! Thanks, I'm sure this will help Ydris sleep at night," said Jack, putting the amulet on over his head and letting the star rest against his chest. A sudden fear struck him, but nothing happened.

"Don't worry, I took that into account," said Lisa. "The spell can't grow things back, so if you lose a limb, well... try to find it."

"A bit gruesome but okay," said Jack.

"Now my turn," said Louisa. Jack took the package from her, knowing that it would be several DVDs, but he gasped when he tore away the wrapping paper and discovered just what was inside.

"Holy shit, Burgie, thank you!" said Jack, getting up and hugging her. Louisa laughed, returning the hug happily.

"You seemed a bit jealous when I was talking about watching those movies the other day," said Louisa. "So, ta-da! I went out and bought you some of my favourite animal movies."

"Well, now I've got something to do on the next rainy day," said Jack. It never rained on Jorvik, but they all knew what he meant anyway. Even Justin, bless him.

The six of them spent the day eating cake and cookies and chatting, all in their respective couples for the most part, though they mingled to talk about shared interests.

Later that night, though, they made their way up to one of the highest points in Jorvik. Not the suffer climb, that would ruin the mood faster than anything save someone dying, but the highest peak that was easy to reach.

"This place is safe, Ydris, I promise," said Jack.

"I'm not nervous about that this time," said Ydris, giving a little laugh. "Just stand here for a moment."

Jack was confused, but stood with the other five while their horses stood behind them a safe distance away and Ydris strode out to the West Wall Cliff where Lisa and Louisa had caught the song so long ago. But, when Ydris spread his arms out and the first lights began to appear, Jack understood.

"Oh my god," Jack whispered, covering his mouth with his hands. "Ydris..."

It was just like the first time Ydris had put on a private show for Jack. Only this time, Ydris added more to the show. There was a lot of blue, including a blue aurora twining through the air like a ribbon. It took Jack's breath away, and brought tears to his eyes. Fireworks exploded, creating a dazzling display for anyone in the area to see. Jack knew that, no matter where on Jorvik they were, if someone were to look up right at this moment, they would see this magical display. But he didn't mind sharing this sight.

The display went on for several minutes, during which time Ydris added hearts and Jack's name, and stars of every colour imaginable. At one point, there was even a Basset and a fox darting around amongst the stars, and Jack had to laugh in delight at the sight. But by far the best part was the end, when Ydris beckoned Jack towards him and they kissed as rainbow stars first exploded and then rained down around them. Jack broke the kiss, grinning and laughing as he pressed his forehead into Ydris' chest.

"Happy birthday, my beloved," said Ydris, holding Jack close and smiling down at him.

"Thanks," said Jack, looking up at his fiance. The stars and Ydris' light display were reflected in his glasses, a sight that made Ydris smile all the more fondly. "For everything. You guys are all so nice to me, and I have the best fiance in the world."

"And you deserve it all, Jack," said Ydris, leaning down to kiss him. Jack grabbed Ydris by the lapels of his coat and pulled him down into a more passionate kiss, so that Ydris almost stumbled. But, despite how hard his heart was beating from almost toppling down the mountainside, Ydris soon lost himself in the kiss.

"What do you say we get home now?" asked Jack. "Since we couldn't finish this morning." Ydris grinned.

"You read my mind," said Ydris.

After a quick farewell to the others, Jack and Ydris collected their horses and returned to the wagon, where much kissing and caresses awaited them.


End file.
